The Lies and Spies of Condor Studios
by veeheart914
Summary: In a city of people who are basically paid to lie, how do you know who true friends are? You don't. It's time for Little Miss Sonshine to learn that lesson. Rated T because there probably will be cursing and stuff later on.
1. Split: The Beginning of the End

AN- Well, hello there. It's veeheart914! Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Disclaimer: No one should be stupid enough to think I own SWAC. If you are, you need help.

…...

The Lies and Spies of Condor Studios

…...

Chapter 1: Split: the beginning of the end

…...

Sonny's POV

The day it all began was a day as normal as any other meatball Monday. Boring. Uneventful. Whatever you call it, it won't change everything that went down that day. Anyway, the point is that it was the beginning of the end that day. The day of the Split. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and I were in the prop house brainstorming for new sketch ideas. As usual, we ended up getting bored and watching the gossip on E!. It was the normal chatter about new couples and couple names until we saw it. The screen was plastered with pictures of Chad and I kissing. Even though that NEVER happened. All of our jaws dropped in shock. We couldn't even make out what the reporter was saying. My friends all turned to me, glaring.

"How could you do this to us Sonny?"

Nico shouted angrily at me.

"POOPER? And you didn't even tell us?"

Grady was shaking his head at me as he spoke, seeming more disappointed than mad.

"Why didn't you tell ME? I'm your BEST FRIEND!"

I couldn't even use words to describe the expression on Tawni's face. That's how furious she was.

"BETRAYAL!"

Zora screamed, getting spit in my face. I tried to protest because I knew that it was fake.

"But guys! That NEVER happened! It must have been photo shopped!"

"Like we believe THAT Sonny!"

Tawni was drilling through my head with a glare as she spoke. I could hear all the venom in her voice. My cast just looked at me disgusted. They huddled up and started mumbling to one another about the situation. Finally, Zora turned. I knew my cast was appalled but I didn't see what was coming next.

"All in favor of banning the traitor from the prop house say I."

Zora declared coldly. At the same time they all spoke the dreaded word.

"I!"

No one hesitated for even a second. There wasn't a single glance in my direction. They all acted as if they didn't want to waste any time thinking about me.

"Fine!"

I was holding back tears.

"Nico, Grady, when you need someone to help you with your projects, don't count on me. Tawni, I really thought you WERE ACTUALLY my best friend. I was wrong. You can sort out your boy and mommy problems by yourself. If you want help impressing someone, don't EVER ask me. Zora. You were like the little sister I never had. If you need help selling blossom scout cookies or doing ANYTHING for that matter, you can count me out. Just so we're all on the same page, I never want to talk to any of you any more than I have to. Just rehearsals and filming. If you had been good friends of mine in the first place, you wouldn't have turned on me. When you miss the perky, happy "Sonny" girl, don't come running to me. She's not here now. Now you all call me Allison. Are we clear?"

My castmates were too shocked to do anything more than nod.

"Okay then. I'm done here."

And with that I left for the dressing room I shared with my ex-best friend. I locked all the doors as soon as I was in. When I was sure no one was around, I let the tears fall. I honestly couldn't believe that they didn't even listen to me for a second. I guess they weren't good friends.

*3 days later*

Tawni's POV

I was in shock. What have we done to her? I am her best friend- Well, I WAS. Why did I even do that? Why did we all just automatically turn on her? She's making me experience CARING again! Now that I look back, the photo didn't even look real. And we ganged up on Son- I mean Allison and made her feel awful about a betrayal that probably never happened. And now the exploding ball of sunshine doesn't even have a little light left. None. She kept her promises. She doesn't talk to us more than she has to. She doesn't help anyone. The only interaction we have after the split is her glaring coldly at us. I know they feel guilty as I do. Grady, Nico and Zora don't want to DO anything about it though. And I'm the only one who still supports and believes in Sonny on SoRandom anymore. Just like when Penelope framed her for stealing. Even if she doesn't know it this time. Wait...Is _she_ sitting with..._THEM?_

AN- Soooo what did ya think? PLEASE REVIEW! If you hated it or liked it, tell me what about it made you feel that way about it. Sorry about the cliffhanger...if that's even what it is. I don't think it's suspenseful enough...well, review! I'm sure that poor little blue button loves being poked!

-veeheart914-

Peace out sukkas! :D

REVIEW!

\/

\/

\/


	2. Operation Sonny Days at the Falls

**AN- I am SO sorry guys! I've been really busy with soccer and homework, I haven't had the opportunity to type up and post the chapters! Don't worry! I have like up to chapter 4 written! I just have to type and post!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: **Mom….can I own

**Mom: **DON'T EVEN SAY IT!

**Me: **bu-

**Mom: **No buts!

**Me: **but I want to own it!

**Mom: **but you won't!

**Me: **I own nothing…..*sigh*

**Chad's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Is the plan working ? ~CDC~**_

I texted Portlyn as I anxiously waited for the update on our newest plan- Operation: Sonny Days at the Falls. As you may have guessed, it was a plan to get Sonny Monroe onto Mackenzie Falls because she is bringing up the Random's ratings too much. It is MUCH more devious than last time. We had photo shopped a picture to make it look like Sonny and I were kissing. I know what you're thinking. It WASN'T MY IDEA! _Okay! It WAS….._but that doesn't mean I like her or anything….pfft…..she's a RANDOM! But back to the point, we sent the photo shopped pic to Tween Weekly TV! We knew her friends would get pissed and interrogate her. And from past experience, we know they won't believe her. After that I would find crying Sonny and 'befriend' her and so would the rest of the Falls. She'd like us better and switch over to our show. Perfect, right? Finally my phone buzzed and I got Portlyn's reply.

**_The Sonny is no longer in the center of the SOlar system. ~Port_**

So it was working so far! She's in her dressing room. This is where I come in! I raced over to set 3 **(AN-Sorry if I got the set number wrong. I wasn't sure!) **to Sonny's dressing room so I could go through with the plan.

**Sonny's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**- 5 minutes later -**

I was still bawling out my eyes in my dressing room when I heard a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!"

I shouted at the unknown person. I didn't want to be near anyone.

"But Sonshine! You don't sound too good!"

I instantly knew who it was. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"What do you want, Chad? And Sonshine? Really Chad, really?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, I guess…."

I was confused. What the hell? Doesn't he HATE me? I mean, really? We walked over to Tawni's couch and sat together.

"What's wrong Sonny?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I care about you!"

"Well, there was a photo shopped picture of us kissing on Tween Weekly and my friends…..well ex-friends…..hate me…they didn't ...l-listen"

My voice trembled as I spoke. I couldn't take it. I started crying again.

"Shhhhhh…..It's okay Sonshine. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault…"

"It doesn't matter if it's my fault or not. Those guys are jerks if they didn't even listen to you!"

He hugged me and I cried onto his shoulder. We just stayed that way for a while.

"Thanks Chad."

"It's cool Sonny. I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"That was actually really sweet, Chad!"

"Well, I do have my moments."

I just blushed. Returning to the usual CDC, he smirked at that.

"Sonny, remember that if you ever need a friend, you can always come to me."

He flashed a real, not CDC smile and winked. With that, he was back to his set. That was kind of odd. He's never THAT nice. But, like he said, he does has his moments…..

**Chad's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I headed back to my set after comforting Sonny, a wave of guilt came over me. Was I really going to ruin the strong friendships she had with her cast mates just because I wanted my show to stay number one? It's a bit too late to turn back now. _But she thanked me. And said I was sweet. _She normally hates me! How do I get out of this mess without hurting anyone? Oh right. I don't. Because I'm a big IDIOT. Figures. Our first nice talk without any 'Fines' or 'Goods' and I'm the one who caused her pain. From here on out, I'm actually being her friend. I don't want to hurt my Sonshine more than I have already…

AN- Well there it is…..the 2nd chapter. Personally, I think it could have been a bit better. REVIEW! Tell me your opinion about my story! I'm not going to continue if no one reads it! What would the point of that be?

L.O.L. (Lots of Love) 3

_~~~veeheart914~~~ _

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

REVI

REV

RE

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R


End file.
